Los planes de Hokuto
by estacuentaestacerrada
Summary: Lo que planea Hokuto no siempre termina como esperaba...termina mejor.


Buenas~! Así es, aquí de nuevo yo haciendo estorbo xDDD, esta vez vine con una rareza (?) de Tokyo Babylon, un maravilloso manga 3

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten, este fic traté de hacerlo un poco más largo ._.Uu.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Babylon no me pertenecen, solo los utilizó para mis historias, todos los personajes **pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Advertencias: **Shonen-ai, y creo que los personajes me quedaron un poco Ooc.

PD: muy mal título, lo se xD

* * *

><p><strong>~Los planes de Hokuto~<br>**_By: Emi no Hikari_

-¿Y Subaru-Kun está de acuerdo?-

-No te preocupes Sei-Chan, Subaru es tan ingenuo, que con que le diga que estaré en tu casa, va a venir- Decía una muy confiada pelinegra ante el veterinario.

-…¿Vas a estar aquí?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!, no te preocupes Sei-chan, no te arruinaré tu _diversión-_ La pelinegra hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra. "Que graciosa eres Hokuto-Chan" eso era lo que seguramente estaba pensando el veterinario.

_Ai wo sagashi detei bousoro hikari wa _(1) Se escuchó desde el pequeño bolso de la Sumeragi.

-¿Aló?- Era Subaru, el Sakurazukamori lo sabía, él siempre llamaba a Hokuto-Chan cuando terminaba un trabajo.

-Si, si claro, ¿estás bien? Y no terminaste tu desayuno hoy, ¿Qué te dije de cuidar tu alimentación?- Seishirou de pronto llamó la atención de Hokuto y en un murmullo le dijo –Que no se te olvide nuestro plan, Hokuto-Chan- Después de recordárselo, la pelinegra no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risita de lo avergonzada que estaba, cuando se trataba de Subaru, se le olvidaban muchas cosas, y se aseguraba de que estuviera bien, eso es lo que deben hacer las hermanas mayores, según ella.

-Ah~! Subaru, casi lo olvido, hoy estoy en el apartamento de Sei-Chan, así que ven, de todos modos no dejé nada para cenar- Mientras Hokuto decía eso, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, gracias a Dios que Subaru no la podía ver.

-De acuerdo, adiós-

-¿Qué te dijo, Hokuto-Chan?- Preguntaba un ansioso veterinario.

-Ya viene, y seguramente llegará pronto, su último trabajo estuvo muy cerca de aquí, será mejor que me vaya- Decía la hermana mayor cogiendo su abrigo y su bolso mientras abría la puerta, pero paró en seco.

-Y recuerda tenerle una cena super especial a Subaru, ¿de acuerdo?- Decía con una sonrisa encantadora, pero antes de que Seishirou le pudiera contestar algo, ya se había escuchado el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Poco tiempo después sonó el timbre del apartamento –Debe ser Subaru-Kun- dijo Seishirou para sus adentros.

Abrió la puerta, y como había dicho anteriormente, era el hermano menor Sumeragi.

-¡Subaru-Kun!- Decía mientras le daba paso para que entrara a su hogar.

-Buenas noches Seishirou-San…¿Y Hokuto-Chan?-

-Ella ya se ha ido a- Pero no pudo terminar la oración, ya que veía como un el Sumeragi caía al suelo.

-¡Subaru-Kun! ¿Estás bien?- Decía el mayor de los dos mientras llevaba rápidamente a Subaru en brazos hacia el sillón más cercano.

Ya un poco más tranquilo, Seishirou pregunto -¿Qué sucedió?-

-No es nada, solo…solo estoy muy cansado, n-no tomé desayuno hoy a-así que me siento muy d-débil…usé mucha en-energía para mi último trabajo…siento causarte tantas molestias- Se notaba lo agotado que estaba Subaru, ni siquiera podía hablar muy bien que digamos.

-No te preocupes, Subaru-Kun, no es ninguna molestia que estés aquí- Su voz sonó diferente a las demás ocasiones en las que Seishirou le hablaba a Subaru, y el mismo Sakurazukamori lo notó, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Desde que Subaru se había caído al suelo estaba…_sintiendo_ algo que nunca había experimentado antes.

-Descansa un poco, luego, te invito a pasar a la mesa a comer una deliciosa cena que preparé especialmente para ti- Decía el mayor con su sonrisa característica.

-Ah!- Las mejillas de Subaru se tornaron de un color rosado, gracias al comentario de Seishirou -…Gr-gracias, comeré con gusto- Y le sonrió.

Seishirou se retiró un momento al baño, tenía calor, y mucho, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Y justo en ese momento recordó las palabras que en una ocasión Hokuto le había dicho.

"_Cuando amas a una persona, te sientes nervioso cada vez que estás con ella, se acelera tu corazón y se te sube la temperatura, eso seguramente es lo que siente Subaru cuando esta contigo"_

Y eso era justamente lo que Seishirou estaba sintiendo ahora. Rápidamente salió del baño directo al sillón en el que ya estaba sentado Subaru.

-Subaru-Kun…- ante la mención de su nombre, el Sumeragi volteó su rostro a donde estaba el veterinario, y le tomó por sorpresa una cosa…

Lo besó.

Seishirou lo besó, fue un beso corto, suave e inocente, pero aún así Subaru ya estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Subaru-Kun, te amo- Y después de ese comentario Seishirou acorraló a Subaru en un abrazo, del cual Subaru no hacía ninguna resistencia, es más, lo correspondió.

-Que mal, la cena seguramente ya se enfrió-

-S-si…-

Los planes de Hokuto-Chan siempre daban resultado, pero de una forma diferente a lo que pensaba, resultaba _mejor _de lo planeado.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong> (1) Es una parte de la canción Hikari, de Elisa, esa parte dice _Si buscas el amor, la luz ávida se mostrará, _Lo puse por que quería owó xD

¿Y? ¿Algún comentario? Recibo cualquier cosa, pero por favor, comenten, que no daña a nadie 3!


End file.
